


Day 1

by poudretteites (orphan_account)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/poudretteites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Challenge Day 1- Cuddles (naked)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This...probably doesn't count as cuddling. I kinda forgot that's what I was writing hahah....
> 
> (Also, I'm probably going to do different pairings for each day since I'm indecisive but, I'm sure Mello/Near will be a lot of them)

Mello shakily unbuttoned the buttons of Near's pure white button-up shirt. Mello was already stripped down to his boxer briefs and Near down to just his shirt. Near shrugged his shirt off and kissed Mello softly. Mello looked down at Near, who was red in the face and out of breath. God, Mello loved that expression, especially when he was the one responsible. He kissed the shorter boy roughly, lightly touching Near's neck.   
"Wait, wait..." Near said breathlessly. "Let me catch my breath." Mello groaned in irritation but, respected Near's wishes. While Near was catching his breath, he slowly reached up to touch Mello's bare chest. To be frank, he expected Mello to be a little bit more muscular. He smiled softly. It didn't bother him at all. He put his arms around Mello's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.  
"Hmf-!" Mello was caught off guard for a moment but, quickly covered it up. He kissed Near's jawline and neck then, slid his hand up Near's smooth thigh...Near grabbed his hand.  
"Wait..." Near whimpered nervously.  
Mello shifted his position and kissed Near's chest...stomach...  
"Mello, stop!" Mello looked at Near. "I changed my mind..." Near braced himself for aggression from the blond but, was surprised when Mello kissed his forehead.  
"Sorry, we don't have to if you don't want to." Mello tossed Near's shirt to him. "But, I'm ready when you are." Mello gave Near a smile which Near could only describe as coy. Near kissed Mello chastely on the cheek.  
"Sorry, thank you..."


End file.
